Caduceus
__TOC__ Info Real Name: Lucas Maldito Ala Current Alias: "Caduceus" Aliases: "Dito" "Luke", The San Diego streak. Status: Active Fame: 0-1 Threat Level: Local Relatives: Nicole Ala(Mother), Hermes, Messenger of the gods(Father) Affiliation: H.A.L.O Base of Operations: New York Alignment: White Citizenship: US. Marital Status: Single Occupation: H.A.L.O agent Race: Mystically enhanced Metahuman (Demi-god) Gender: Male Age: 20 years old Height: 185 cm Build: Athletic Eyes: Olive green Hair: Black History Nicole Ala was noteworthy in more than one way. As a Mexican immigrant who achieved US citizenship and worked first response as an Ambulance doctor, she was no ordinary woman. That might very well be how she caught the attention of the otherwise busy Greek god, Hermes. Wether he knew that she was extraordinary in the way that she carried the metahuman gene is unknown, but the result was a son: Lucas. Lucas grew up in San Diego in southern California, never knowing his father, except through the few stories his mother told him. His mother was caring, but very busy, being a lone parent with an already very time-consuming job. Thus Lucas spent a lot of time to himself. This, combined with a strange sense of unrest and a butt-load of curiosity, lead him to hang out with a lot of the wrong friends, often having him end up in fights and petty theft. Stuff that would have gotten him arrested, had anyone ever been fast enough to catch him... School didn't go that well for him either, sitting still in a classroom was almost impossible for him and he kept getting into trouble with both teachers and students alike. The fact that he was entirely dyslectic didn't help him either. Nonetheless he tried his very hardest, as his mother wanted him to save lives, by becoming a doctor like herself. He got through High-school, growing increasingly restless and finally got into Pre-Med, with grades just barely high enough. But no more than a year in he was close to following his friends into a local street gang, but then "The Difference" started appearing on social media, giving him the idea of using his growing powers for good. He started helping people out around town, fighting petty criminals (Painfully aware of how close he had been to becoming one), finding his missions via listening in on the emergency channel on a radio he "Borrowed" from his mother. when the "San Diego Harmonium", a huge harmonica car-crash in down-town San Diego, happened, Lucas' speed was tested like never before. This was what brought him the attention of H.A.L.O, who soon after recruited him. Lucas quickly decided to take up their offer, which landed him in New York city, teaming up with three other unknown heroes, Siphon, Meteora and Melissa Kant. To be continued... Powers: Speed of the Messenger of the Gods Superspeed running: 4 Superspeed Reflexes: 3 Superspeed control: 3 Superspeed arm movement: 2 Tireless Stamina: 2 Superjump: 2 Skills Acrobatics: 4 Street fighting: 3 Slight of hand: 3 Stealth: 2 Tough: 2 First Aid: 2 High school education: 2 Dyslectic: -4 Knowledge Gear Regular H.A.L.O suit, mask(including gasfilter and Nightvision) and Utility belt. Achievements